Kiss me, need me, love me
by alexis9
Summary: Friendship turns into something more between Max and Alec. But what happens when she gets pregnant? COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Dark Angel. If I did, it wouldn't be cancelled. Duh.

Summary: Friendship turns into something more between Max and Alec. But what happens after she gets pregnant?

Author Note: This takes place during season 2 before Exposure – no runes, no second coming, and no chosen one. Just Max and Alec gettin busy!

FEBRUARY 2021, SEATTLE

Original Cindy stood at the door with her hands on her hips, waiting impatiently for Max to finish dressing so they could head out. It was Saturday night, and they were meeting Sketchy and the others at Crash. Max was late, as usual. Finally she came rushing out of her room, shoving her arms in her jacket as she went. OC gave her the once over and rolled her eyes. "You spent how long getting ready and that's the best you could come up with." 

Max looked down at herself. She was dressed in black jeans, a tight little t-shirt, and boots. Pretty much her usual outfit. "What?" she asked defensively.

"It's Saturday night, boo! You need sumthin with a little ummph to it."

"Maybe I'm not in the mood to get all tarted up and stared at like a piece of meat."

OC cocked one eyebrow at her. "Yeah, but you'd have a lot more fun if you did." 

Max gave her a dirty look and said bitterly, "Hey, the less skin showing, the less likely I'll kill Logan, remember."

OC put her hand out to stop Max from storming out. "Boo, I'm just saying." 

Max knew she'd been in a crappy mood for weeks, ever since the last lead they had on a Manticore tech got them nowhere closer to a cure. OC was just trying to help and Max kept dumping on her. "Sorry. I'm just so tired of worrying that I'm gonna kill the guy every time I see him, you know. This sucks! I don't know how long I can do this."

"So maybe you oughta let it go."

"What? Just give up?" Max looked at her in surprise. Original Cindy had always been pushing Max to get it on with Logan, and now it sounded like she was encouraging her to end it between them.

"All I'm saying is, you got your whole life to live. And what you're doing now ain't exactly living. Someday you'll find a cure and be with your man. But until then, you need to get out and have a little fun. Stop moping."

As if on cue someone knocked on the door. Max opened it to find Alec leaning against the doorjamb. He was dressed in black jeans and a black leather jacket. Much as she hated to admit it, he looked sexy as hell. 

"Hello ladies," he said as he brushed past Max and stepped into the apartment. He sauntered over to her Ninja and fingered the grip.

"What do you want? And don't touch my bike." Max crossed her arms and glared at him. She suppressed the impulse to wipe his fingerprints off her baby.

He turned to face her, a wicked grin on his face. "A challenge. You're always bragging about your bike. Care to prove it?"

Max raised her eyebrows and said in disbelief, "You wanna race."

"You up for it?" His eyes twinkled with mischief. Max had never noticed the tiny flecks of gold in his eyes before. She found herself mesmerized by the way they caught the light. 

Original Cindy's voice cut into her reverie. "Show him what's what, boo. I'll catch you later." She headed out the door. 

Max grinned at Alec, thrilled at the prospect of a night loose on the streets. She hadn't had a decent race in a long time, and knowing Alec he'd make it fast and dirty.

----*----

Hours later they ended up at the Space Needle. Alec walked to the very edge and stared down, unafraid. He threw his arms wide and let the wind buffet him. Max laughed and joined him, and the two of them stood poised on the edge, defying gravity.

Eventually they stepped back and sat on the sloping roof. Alec pulled a mickey of scotch from his jacket pocket and took a long swig. He offered it to Max. She shrugged and took a sip. She coughed as it burned its way down her throat but then the warmth settled in her stomach and radiated outwards. It felt good. She took another pull and handed the bottle back to Alec, pleased by the fact that she wouldn't kill him by sharing a drink with him. Such a small thing, and yet it wasn't.

Alec stared reflectively at the amber liquid. "I ever tell you about the first time I got drunk on this stuff?" Max shook her head. "Routine surveillance mission, rotating shifts. Me and another X-5, you don't know him, he got killed on a mission last year, anyway we're off duty and we're crashing in this upscale hotel suite, and I notice there's a fully stocked bar in the corner. So I figure, why not. We gotta pass for human, right? I mean, what full-blooded young male wouldn't check out the alcohol?" He chuckled and shook his head. "We got so drunk we could barely stand. And in walks Lydecker for a routine inspection."

Max jaw dropped and she stared at him, wide eyed. "Ohmigod. What happened? What did you do?"

Alec grinned and said, "I offered him a drink."

"No way," Max said in disbelief. Not even Alec would be that stupid.

"Seriously. I didn't know what else to do. You should've seen the look on his face." Max burst out laughing. She could just imagine the expression on Lydecker's pinched face.

"Man, was he pissed at me. I was in solitary for two weeks." He shuddered involuntarily. Alec had told her the story to make her laugh, but now he couldn't stop himself from remembering how Manticore punished soldiers who stepped out of line. 

Suddenly Max was reminded of the night she ran into Ben up here. A cold shiver ran down her back. For one brief second Alec had the same tortured look in his eyes that she'd seen that night in Ben. Grief and guilt hammered at her. Ben was dead because of her. And here sat Alec, wearing his dead brother's face. She freaked and scrambled to her feet. "I gotta bounce," she said over her shoulder as she headed for the stairs.

"Max, wait!" Alec called out, but she'd already gone. With a sigh he flung himself back against the sloping roof and stared up into the night sky. He wondered what he'd done wrong now. Every time he and Max got close, either she wigged out or he screwed it up. It was depressing. Things would be so much easier between them if only he didn't want to be her friend, if he didn't feel like he needed her in his life. Glumly Alec stood and headed for home. 

----*----

Despite the awkward ending, that night started a pattern for them. They'd race, or they'd meet up at Crash and shoot some pool. Alec was generous enough to let her win, at least some of the time. He turned out to be one of the very few people Max ever felt completely relaxed around. They were a lot more alike than she'd been willing to admit. He still drove her crazy, but now she almost looked forward to hearing about his wild schemes. 

Alec was also the only person who could make her laugh and forget about all the problems in her messed up life. That was the one thing about him that still reminded her of Ben. When they were little and things got rough at Manticore, Ben would entertain her by making shadow puppets on the walls. Alec told her outrageous stories, or irritated her into punching him. The means differed, but the intent was the same. Otherwise Alec was nothing like Ben.

One night her feline curiosity got the better of her, and she just had to know what was in it for him. Why would he spend all his free time entertaining her? She drained her beer in one gulp and said in a rush, "So, I haven't seen you chatting up the girls lately."

"What's this, Max? Keeping tabs? You know, if you're so concerned about my sex life, we could always go back to my place," he joked, wagging his eyebrows at her suggestively.

Max punched him on the shoulder, a knee-jerk reaction to his sarcastic remark. He plastered a mock hurt look on his face and rubbed his shoulder. 

"I'm serious. I've been such a bitch to you. Why do you spend so much time with me?" 

Alec looked at her for a second with the oddest expression on his face. She couldn't be certain in the dim light of the bar, but she thought she'd seen that same look at times on Logan's face the year they spent pretending they 'weren't like that'. Then Alec smirked and the resemblance disappeared. He slapped his mask firmly back into place, all his emotions carefully buried. The past had taught him it was too dangerous to open himself up to someone else. 

"Cuz if it weren't for me, you'd never have any fun at all," he joked. 

He jumped off his stool and held out his hand. "C'mon Max, dance with me," he said and pulled her to her feet. He dragged her protesting onto the dance floor. The beat was relentless, and Alec looked so damn sexy. He was also a good dancer. Somehow Max found herself moving to the music. And then Alec's hands were on her hips, grinding her against him, timing her movements with his. Their bodies fit together, a perfect match. 


	2. Chapter 2

APRIL 2021, SEATTLE

The rain was coming down hard. It ran in channels down the road and made puddles like small ponds at street corners. Alec chased Max through the gloom. She swerved and dodged between two burnt out cars, heading for the opposite side of the street. She splashed through a puddle, but it hid a dip in the road and was deeper than she'd anticipated. It slowed her down by half a second. Forewarned, Alec expertly vaulted the puddle. He was gaining on her. He stretched out his arm to grab her jacket but Max put on a burst of speed and darted down an alley. She would have eluded him then, but the alley exit was blocked. She'd hit a dead end.  

Alec was behind her, outstretched arms blocking her way. She stood poised to run, her weight balanced on the balls of her feet. He smirked at her. "Face it, Max. You're _It." _

She laughed and tossed her hair back over her shoulders. "You still have to tag me."  

She faked left and tried to slip under his arm, but he was ready for her. He spun and lunged and caught her sleeve. Her foot skidded on a wet newspaper, and she lost her balance and fell back into his arms.  

Above them the thunder rolled. Lightning crackled and illuminated her breathless, laughing face. Beyond thought Alec bent his head and kissed her. Her lips were cold and tasted like the rain. Her mouth opened in a small "o" of surprise. Alec ran his tongue over her lips and delved into her mouth. His tongue tangled with hers sent a shiver down Max's spine. Instinctively her arms curled around his back and one hand slid into his hair. She kissed him back, and now it was her turn to explore, to taste his mouth with her tongue. He ground his hips against hers and she could feel his desire and her own need was an ache that filled her. Clothes were an impediment. She wanted his hands on her bare flesh; she wanted to feel his weight on top of her.  

She tore herself away from his lips and his arms, but before he could misunderstand she grabbed his shirt with both hands and stepped backwards down the alley, pulling him with her, a promise in her eyes. He took her hand and ran with her through the rain. Max refused to think or to reconsider. She ached for him and she let that fill her, blocking everything else out.

Max jumped into Alec's arms as he struggled with his key. She wrapped his legs around his waist, and bit him on the neck. Alec groaned and turned so that she was pressed between him and the door. He devoured her, kissing her cheek and jaw and throat. He fumbled blindly with the doorknob and the door finally gave way. They shed their sodden clothes as they stumbled towards the bedroom. Eager hands and lips caressed bare flesh. She fell backwards across the bed and he fell onto her, and she arched her back to meet his thrust.

----*----

Max sat curled on his sofa, a mug of coffee cradled in her hands. The storm had blown itself out in the night, and now the sun was shining. It was a beautiful day. Max had borrowed one of Alec's old shirts and it smelled like him. A smile played about her lips, but her musings were interrupted by a knock at the door. Alec was still in the shower so Max padded across the room on bare feet to answer it. She opened the door to find Logan on the other side.

She stopped breathing. Logan stared at her in shock. He took in the sight of her, dressed only in Alec's shirt, her legs bare. He could see their clothing scattered on the floor, still lying where they'd dropped it in their impatience. A look of such hurt and sorrow crossed his face that Max winced as if struck. He opened his mouth but no words came out. The silence stretched out between them. The ticking of the clock boomed like cannon fire. Behind her Alec came into view, shirtless, his hair still wet from his shower.

"You bastard," Logan whispered. He shook his head in denial, and backed away, and fled.

Max shut the door and walked past Alec, unseeing, and collapsed on the sofa. There was a blank look of shock on her face and her eyes darted wildly around the room, the way a dreamer searches for an escape from a nightmare.  

"It's over, isn't it," Alec asked grimly. She didn't answer. It was almost as if she hadn't heard him, as if he wasn't there. He had dared to open himself up again, to feel, to admit he needed her, and now she didn't even know he was in the room. It was over before it had even begun. He turned and snatched his shirt from the floor and bolted. The door slammed shut behind him.  

When his feet hit the pavement he took off running. He headed for a park and lost himself among the trees. He tried to run her out of his system. He was haunted by her – her mischievous smile, the sound of her laughter, the taste of her lips, the feel of her silken hair sliding through his fingers, the gleam of her flesh in the moonlight. But she ran with him, part of his blood, his skin, his heart. He stopped and leaned panting against a tree. He punched it, but it was old and strong and didn't yield. The bark scraped his knuckles. He flung himself to the grass, his head cushioned in his arms. He stared up at the sky, his eyes narrowed against the morning sun. Its brightness mocked him.

Long moments passed as he lay there waiting, though he wasn't sure what he waited for. His answer came with the swish of her footsteps in the long grass. She sat cross-legged beside him. To find him so quickly she must have followed him and not Logan. But he didn't know if that was a good thing or not. His heart ached at the sight of her. He loved her. It was as if he'd been wandering in the dark until she came and opened the door and offered him another chance to live. "Don't walk away because of him, Max.  If you want to be with me, then be with me," he said.

"Logan once told me that the universe is right on schedule and everything happens for a reason…I don't know if it's true, but it's a nice thought. Comforting." She turned to look at him with a questioning look in her eyes. 

Alec stared back in surprise and wondered if he had a chance after all. He let go of his defences and took the risk. "I love you, Max," he whispered. 

She nodded and then moved to curl up by his side, her head pillowed on his chest. "I think I love you too," she whispered. Alec brought his arms from under his head and held her close. He breathed in the scent of her hair and his heart pounded in her ear.


	3. Chapter 3

JUNE 2021, SEATTLE

It was already morning when Max waltzed into her apartment, a smile on her lips. She'd spent a memorable night with Alec, as usual, and had only just left his place. She really ought to leave some of her stuff there. Over the last few months she'd been with him nearly every night, and she generally made it back home with just enough time to shower and change before work. Original Cindy was up and eating breakfast when Max arrived. Max grinned at her. 

OC cocked one eyebrow and said "You just getting home now, boo?" Max shrugged and poured herself a cup of coffee. "That's some wild monkey lovin you two got going on."  

Max laughed. "Well they did give us greater stamina you know," she said teasingly. 

OC made a face and said "It is way too early in the morning for the gory details." She handed Max a plate of toast. "Here boo, you gotta keep your strength up."

Max wrinkled her nose at the smell of food and took one tentative bite of her breakfast. She gagged and dashed for the bathroom. She came back to the kitchen a few minutes later, rubbing her lips to remove the unpleasant taste. "Must've ate something that disagrees with me."  

OC looked at her curiously and said, "Boo, you threw up yesterday too. Maybe you ain't sick."

Max went pale and stared at her in disbelief. Instinctively her hands moved to cover her lower abdomen. "Oh God I can't be," she whispered.  "What do I do?"  

"You gotta find out for sure," OC said reasonably.  

"But I can't go to a hospital!" Max protested. 

"Go see Logan's doc then." 

"Sam's a neurosurgeon. I doubt he knows much about babies…But maybe Dr. Shankar can help me. At least she won't be shocked by my lab results."  

"You gonna tell Alec?" 

"No! Not yet. Not till I know for certain."  

OC hugged Max. "I can come with," she offered.  

Max shook her head. "That's ok. I'll be fine."  

Max was in a fog all day. She delivered every package Normal handed her without a single sarcastic comment. At first Normal was impressed, but as the day wore on he became suspicious and by mid-afternoon he was lecturing her on insubordination at every opportunity. She didn't even notice he was yelling at her. All her energy and concentration was focused on trying to sense if her body felt any different. The same three questions whirled around and around her tired brain – what kind of mother would she be? What would Alec think? What would the baby's DNA be like?

She knocked off work as soon as she reasonably could without getting fired and headed for the clinic. Fortunately, Dr Shankar was on duty. "Max," she exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here? Has the virus…"

"It's not Logan. It's me. I need to see you. Today. Please, it's really important," Max pleaded.

Dr Shankar gave her a puzzled look. She couldn't imagine why Max would need a doctor – she was never sick, and she didn't look wounded. "Ok.  Give me 20 minutes.  I'll squeeze you in." 

Max sighed in relief. Not knowing was unendurable. She paced the waiting room, too nervous to sit.  Finally Dr Shankar summoned her and escorted her to an empty exam room. Max perched on the edge of the exam table. She took a deep breath and said "I, um, I think I might be pregnant."

"Ahh, that explains it. Ok, well, I'll can take some blood and run a test. But I'll have to do it after hours, so I won't be able to let you know until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Max said, her heart sinking. She wasn't sure she could wait that long without jumping out of her skin.

"The only way to get it done faster is to let a lab tech run the test." Max nodded glumly and pushed up her sleeve to let Dr Shankar draw a blood sample. When she was finished she patted Max on the shoulder and said, "I know it's hard, but try and get some rest."

But Max knew sleep would be impossible. She called Alec and blew off their date, claiming OC had an urgent female situation and needed company. He was disappointed but laughed it off. Max spent the night roaming the streets on her Ninja. The monotony of the ride soothed her nerves. Long after midnight she passed Fogel Towers. A light was still burning in Logan's penthouse. There was a time when she would have dropped by even if the lights were out, on the off chance that Logan was still awake. But it had been months since she'd done that, and tonight certainly wasn't the time to start again. She looked away and sped off.

Dr Shankar called Jam Pony shortly after 9 the next morning. Max pounced on the phone, and answered before the first ring had faded away. "I've got your results. You were right. You're pregnant."

"Oh God," Max said and gasped for air. The doctor's voice droned on in her ear but the words made no sense to Max. "I'd like to schedule an appointment for an ultrasound. We need to see how far along you are. Also, I'd like to run some tests on the baby, see how it's doing…Max? Max, are you still there?"

"I have to call you back." Max hung up on her and turned to look at Alec. He was perched on the edge of Normal's desk. He grinned and winked at her. Max closed her eyes. She wasn't sure how Alec would take the news, but she didn't think he'd be too happy about it. A baby didn't exactly fit into his lifestyle. She took a deep breath and headed over to him before she could lose her nerve. Grabbing his arm she pulled him to his feet and dragged him into the empty girls' change room.

Once inside Alec wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, murmuring "What's up, Max? You in the mood for a quickie?" 

Max pushed herself from his grasp. "Alec!" she said, impatiently. He looked at her warily and waited for her to speak.

Max looked down at her shoes, and said slowly "I just got off the phone with Dr Shankar. It turns out I'm…pregnant." 

The word seemed to echo through the room. Alec stared at her in silence for several seconds. She looked up at him nervously, expecting him to storm out. Instead he grinned and took her in his arms and spun, whirling her around and around. Then he set her gently on her feet, kissed her forehead and said, "I hope it's a girl who looks just like her momma!"

"You're not upset," Max said in wonder.

"Upset?" Alec held her at arms length and studied her face. "Max, you didn't seriously think I'd walk away from you? I may be an irresponsible jackass, but I'm not that big of a jerk. Besides, I love you. I go where you go."

Max grinned shakily. "I'm sorry. I'm just scared."  

"Don't worry so much. We'll figure it out," he answered. She nestled back into his embrace and tucked her head under his chin, reassured by the warmth of his arms around her.

----*----

It was Saturday night at Crash and the place was jammed. Original Cindy and Sketchy were throwing an impromptu party for Max and Alec. Sketchy was at the bar getting another pitcher of beer when Asha showed up. She squeezed in beside him and leaned across the bar to place her order. Sketchy eyed her tight top appreciatively. "Hey, I know you! It's um, um…" he snapped his fingers several times until the memory clicked into place, "…Asha, right? You're friends with Alec."

"Well, sorta." She looked at Sketchy out of the corner of her eyes. She vaguely recalled seeing him hanging out with Alec. 

From across the room Original Cindy spotted Sketchy hitting up Asha. "Shit!" she swore under her breath. "This is not good." Sketchy never knew when to keep his mouth shut. She hurried to intercept before Sketchy could say anything to Asha about Max's condition.

Sketchy grinned lecherously at Asha. "You should definitely join the party."

"Oh, yeah? What party?" She followed his gaze across the crowded room. One of the Jam Pony messengers had his glass raised in a toast to Max and Alec. "I hope you learned your lesson, Alec," he shouted. "Next time, practice safe sex!" The group burst out laughing. Alec grinned and nuzzled Max's neck.

Asha grabbed Sketchy's arm. "What's going on?" she demanded.

"Alec knocked up Max."

"What?!" she sputtered in disbelief. "Max is pregnant?"

Original Cindy reached the bar in time to hear Sketchy say, "Yeah, didn't you know?" She smacked Sketchy hard on the back of his head. "Fool!" she said angrily.

"Ow," he complained, rubbing his head. "What the hell was that for?" 

OC put her hands on her hips and glared at him. Sketchy looked across the room at Max and Alec and then over at Asha. "Ohh," he said. "Oops."

"Yeah, oops! You moron." OC raised her hand to hit him again but Sketchy ducked out of her reach. Grabbing the beer he slunk across the room.

Asha stared hard at OC "Does Logan know?"

Original Cindy crossed her arms and stared back. "Boo ain't told him yet.  It's complicated, remember?"

"He'll figure it out when she starts showing."

"Max'll tell him when she's ready."

"Well she better tell him soon." Asha pushed past OC and stormed out of the bar, the threat unspoken but implicit.  

----*----

Monday after work Max reluctantly picked the lock on Logan's door and let herself into his apartment. As hard as it was for her to tell him that she was carrying Alec's baby, she knew he had to hear it from her first. It would be unbearable for him to learn about it from Asha.

Logan looked up in surprise at the sound of her footsteps. "Hey you," he said, grinning in delight at the sight of her. His heart raced. This was the first time she'd been by in months. Maybe it was a sign, maybe she'd finally come to her senses and dumped that reckless bastard.

"Hey," she said quietly. She bit her lip nervously. "Look, there's something important I need to tell you. And I've spent the whole day trying to figure out what to say."

Logan's smile faded. "That sound ominous," he said. He walked past her into the kitchen and stood at the sink with his back to her.

Max followed him and stood in the doorway of the kitchen. She took her hands out of her pockets and hugged her ribs. "I'm, uh..."  She closed her eyes and said softly, "I'm pregnant."

Logan gripped the edge of the sink with both hands until his knuckles turned white. "What?"

Max winced at the coldness in his tone. "I'm pregnant."

Logan was silent for a long time. Nervously Max said, "Logan, say something." Finally she heard him whisper, "Get out."

"Logan…" she said despairingly.

Logan spun around, his face contorted with rage. "Get out!" he yelled, and flung one of the dirty glasses from the sink at her head. Instinctively Max ducked and it shattered against the wall. She bolted from the room.

----*----

Late that afternoon Logan stormed into Jam Pony, furious and desperate to lash out. He ignored Normal's protests about "employees only" and headed straight for the lockers where Alec was joking around with Sketchy. Without a word Logan hauled back and punched Alec in the face. "You bastard!" Logan shouted. "You had no right!" He panted in fury, waiting for Alec to attack and give him a reason to hit him again, completely forgetting he didn't stand a chance in a fight with the transgenic.

Alec glared at Logan and put the back of his hand to his nose – he was bleeding. He deliberately made no move to retaliate, or even raise his guard. "She's not your property, Logan. I didn't force her to pick me over you. She did that all on her own. Maybe she just got tired of you," he taunted.  

Logan grimaced in rage and swung again, but Alec blocked him easily. He gripped Logan's arm painfully and said through gritted teeth, "Sorry, one free punch is all you get. And I'm not gonna fight you, cuz that would hardly be fair."

"She's only with you because of the virus!" Logan hissed at him.

Alec smirked. "Hey, whatever you gotta tell yourself." Logan shuddered and tore himself from Alec's grip. He stared at Alec in hate and pain and then turned and stomped out.

"Whoa, dude," Sketchy said watching Logan leave. "I don't know what he's so bent about. It's not like he and Max were a thing. I mean, as far as I know they never actually did it."

Alec gave him a cross look. "Shut up, Sketch. Believe it or not, I actually feel bad about this. Logan's a decent guy and I screwed him."

"Yeah, well, all's fair in love and sex my man." Sketchy gave Alec a mock punch to the shoulder. Alec shrugged him off and sat on the bench, pressing his hand to his nose.

Max arrived at Jam Pony from a hot run in time to see Logan throw himself into his Aztec and peel out. She'd never seen him so furious. With a sinking feeling she dashed into Jam Pony and scanned the room for Alec. She could see the blood on Alec's face from across the room. "What the hell happened?" she demanded as she rushed over.

"Moneybags decked Alec," Sketchy answered.

Alec just shrugged and said "It was only fair to give him a free shot.  Hell, I did ruin his life."

Max tugged Alec's hand away from his face. "Let me see," she said.

Gently Alec caught her hand in his and said, "Max, I'm fine. The bleeding's already stopped. Don't worry about it. He's just pissed. I would be too."

"This is all my fault," Max moaned.  

Alec reached up and pulled Max onto his lap. "No it's not," he insisted. "It takes two to make a baby, remember." Laying one hand over her stomach he said, "Logan'll get over it. And everything else will be ok.  I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

SEPTEMBER 2024, VANCOUVER

Logan said in his most persuasive tone, "Max and I are old friends. Only I lost her address. I really need to talk to her, and I'd appreciate it a lot if you'd let me wait here until she comes to pick up Eva."

The owner of the daycare squinted at him suspiciously. She'd kept the door half shut the whole time they'd been talking, effectively blocking Logan's view of the interior. "I dunno," she said. "For all I know you don't actually know Max.  I mean, who remembers the name of their friend's daycare, but not their address?" 

Actually, Logan had Max's address and phone number memorized, but he didn't want to show up at her place and be confronted by the evidence of her happy little life with Alec. He was hoping he could talk to her and leave without ever having to see Alec. According to his information Max was usually the one who picked up Eva, not Alec.

"It's really important that I talk to her." He smiled reassuringly.

Her eyes lit up as she hit on a solution. "Tell you what, why don't you give me your phone number, and I'll tell Max to call you."

Behind him, Logan heard Alec call his name. "Logan.  It's been a while."

---*flashback*---

Alec loads the last of their stuff in the back of a pick up, next to Max's Ninja. Max hugs Original Cindy goodbye. She's six months pregnant and starting to show. Logan pulls up in his Aztec. He walks over to Max without glancing at Alec and hands her a fat brown envelope. Max tips the contents into her hand – it contains Canadian birth certificates and passports for both her and Alec. "White's still looking for you, so head for the border. Plus I tracked down a pediatric nurse from Manticore for when…you know." She nods and smiles sadly at him. Logan strokes her cheek with one gloved hand. "Be careful," he whispers.

---*end flashback*---

Slowly Logan turned to look behind him at where Alec stood, his arms crossed. The younger man hadn't changed much in three years. Logan sighed. He knew he looked older, more worn out. "Alec…I need to talk to Max."

Alec said sarcastically, "Well somehow I didn't think you were here to see me."

Suddenly a little girl's voice called out excitedly, "Daddy!" She darted between the daycare owner and Logan and ran to Alec. "Hey munchkin," he said and crouched to give her a hug. Logan stared. Eva was a beautiful child. She had her mother's chocolate-coloured eyes and Alec's auburn-brown hair. It curled in ringlets down her back.

"You behave yourself today?"Alec asked, smiling at her. Eva nodded solemnly. "Really. Then how come you're covered in paint?"

Eva giggled and said, "I don't know. It's a mystery."

Alec chuckled. "Sure it is." He kissed her on the top of her head and stood. "Thanks B," he said to the daycare owner. He glanced at Logan. "C'mon." He hoisted Eva onto his shoulders and headed down the street. Logan hurried to catch up.

Eva titled her head sideways and stared intently at Logan. "What's your name?"

"Logan."

"Are you one of my uncles?"

"No. I knew your mom and dad a long time ago. Before you were born."

"That's a looong time ago."

"Yeah. Things were…different then."

They lapsed into silence. The route home took them through a farmer's market. A middle-aged woman at a fruit stall near the end smiled brightly when they approached. "Hey there, sweethear.  Want an apple?" she called to Eva, holding one out.

Eva nodded and reached for it, forcing Alec to move closer. "T'ank you Mrs. Magillicuty." Alec smiled politely. 

"You're welcome sweetheart," she said. "Come by with your daddy anytime. And bring your daddy's friend along too." As Logan and Alec walked past her stall they heard her murmur under her breath, "Mmmm."

Logan looked over at Alec, his eyebrows cocked. "Was she just checking us out?" he asked. 

Alec rolled his eyes and said, "Don't ask." 

Logan shook his head, bemused. "I gotta get out more," he said. Alec chuckled and the animosity between them lifted slightly.

----*----

Alec opened the door to their apartment and Eva darted inside first. "Mommy!" she yelled as she raced to the back of the apartment. Alec hurried after her, leaving Logan standing awkwardly at the door. He heard Max greet Eva, and he heard Alec call out "Max, we got company." Then there was silence.

A minute later the three of them walked into the living room together. As they stood framed in the doorway Logan couldn't help but think that they were the perfect advertisement for genetic engineering.

Max stared at Logan in shock, her face pale. Alec touched her gently on the arm. "We'll be back in an hour," he said. He took Eva by the hand and led her out the door. "C'mon kiddo. You and me are going for pizza." He left without looking at Logan.

Max waited until the door closed behind Alec and Eva, and then curled up in the corner of the sofa. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hey yourself," he answered. He sat on the other end of the sofa and just looked at her. She was exactly as he remembered her.

"It's good to see you, Logan. But…why are you here. Why now?"

Logan reached into his bag and pulled out a file folder stuffed full with papers. He laid it on the sofa between them. She eyed it in confusion. "What is it?"

"My end of our bargain. I found them. Well, some of them. And their phone numbers. They're waiting to hear from you."

Tentatively Max reached out and stroked the cover of the file folder. She looked up at Logan with tears in her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.

Logan had promised himself he wouldn't say anything, but seeing her again had shattered his resolve. "When are you coming home Max? I miss you. I know you and I can never be together, but I still want you in my life. Come home. Seattle is safe now – White's been gone for over a year. Come home."

"Home," she said, tasting the word. She smiled as she thought of Seattle. Then she shrugged. "Maybe. I dunno. I have to talk to Alec first."

"Does he make you happy?" he asked. The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself. He didn't need to hear her say it, he could tell she was happy just by looking at her. Why he felt the need to ask was beyond him. It was like an old scab that you can't stop picking at, even though you know it will hurt if you do.

"Yeah, he does," she said gently. She dropped her glance. "I'm sorry Logan. I never meant for any of this to happen. It just did."

"It's not your fault," he whispered, unable to bear the look of guilt on her face. He stood before he could say anything more to upset her. "I should go… I didn't come to ruin anything for you, or to hurt you. I just came to give you that."

 She smiled. "I know. Thank you." 

----*----

Alec opened the door nervously, half afraid he'd come home to find her bags packed. He knew his fear was irrational, but that didn't make it go away. Max was sitting in the middle of the floor, surrounded by photos of her siblings. She was crying and smiling at the same time. "He found them for me. Look, here's Jondy, and Zane, and Jace and Victor and their son. She called him Max."

Alec crouched beside her and examined the photos. So these were Max's siblings, and Ben's. "So why aren't you on the phone already?"

Max shrugged. "I guess I'm afraid it's just a dream. Or that the numbers are wrong, or they won't remember me, or... I dunno. Stupid, isn't it."

Alec kissed her on the top of her head. "Call them."

Max took a deep breath and dialled Jondy's number. She hands shook as she waited for her big sister to answer the phone. She laughed when she heard that familiar voice on the other end of the line. "Jondy…it's Max."

Alec watched her face from across the room. She looked so happy. He grinned and went to read his daughter a bedtime story.

----*----

Max was on the phone for hours. She finally crawled into bed beside Alec in the early morning. He groaned and opened his eyes as she shook him roughly. She was practically bouncing on the bed in excitement. "Zane wants us to have a family reunion. He knows this place we can all stay at for a couple of weeks."

"Whatever you want Maxie. I go where you go, remember." 

Max looked down at her hands. She fiddled nervously with the blanket. "What do you think about moving back to Seattle?" she said in a rush.

Alec flinched. His eyes darkened and he looked away.

Max said earnestly, "this had nothing to do with Logan. Seeing him today was awkward… Seattle's my home. All those years on the run, it was the one place where I felt like I belonged. I miss it. I miss our friends. I want to see OC and Sketchy and Joshua again. Hell, I even want to see Normal."

"You never said anything before."

Max shrugged. "I didn't know if we could go back. I wasn't sure how Logan would react. I want to be his friend, not his lover. He understands that. This isn't about him." She paused and then said with a grin, "don't you know you're the only one that gets me all hot and bothered?"

Alec chuckled. "How hot and bothered are we talking about, exactly?" 

Max giggled and swung one leg over him so she was straddling his body, and bent her head to nibble on his chest. Alec laughed again and pulled her forward so he could claim her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

OCTOBER 2024, SEATTLE

Six weeks later Max, Alec, and Eva walked into Jam Pony.

"Boo?!" Original Cindy yelled in astonishment. She ran across the room and threw her arms around Max and Alec, laughing in delight. A lot of the messengers they'd known 3 years before were still there. They crowded around Max and Alec. It was chaos as everyone tried to hug everyone else.

Normal pushed and shoved his way into the center of the crowd. "I do not pay you low-lifes to socialize!" he yelled. "What do you think this is? Tea time at the country club? Back to work!"

His tirade was interrupted as Eva tugged at his hand. He looked down in surprise.

"Are you the bip man?" she asked innocently.

"The what?" Normal stared at her in confusion.

"The bip man. You know, bip, bip, bip!"

The crowd howled at the look on Normal's face. "God help us," he muttered. He turned to scowl at Max and Alec. "I supposed you two morons want your jobs back."

Max batted her eyelashes at him. "Pretty please."

"Too bad. We're fully staffed."

Original Cindy put her hands on her hips and gave Normal a look. "No we ain't, fool. Katie and what's-his-name quit yesterday."

Normal glowered at her. "Fine. But if either of you are late, that's it! And the rest of you, back to work!"

Alec scooped Eva up in one arm. "Thanks Normal, you're a gem" he said as he headed for the door, Max and OC following behind.

"I'm on break," OC called over her shoulder.

"What else is new," he muttered as he tossed packages at the other messengers.

"You got a place yet boo?" OC asked. "Cuz Joshua's is still empty."

"Empty? Why? What happened to Joshua?" Max asked worriedly, afraid he'd been hurt or captured.

"He's aiight. He's crashing with some freaky looking dudes in Terminal City. Said he wanted to be with downstairs people, whatever that means."

Max smiled in relief. "We'll go see him tomorrow."

----*----

Towards midnight Max hopped on her Ninja and traveled the familiar route to Fogel Towers. She let herself into Logan's penthouse using the skylight and sauntered over to the computer room. Logan was working late, as usual. "Hey," she said. "Some things never change."

He was startled at the sound of her voice. He grinned at her in delight. "Hey yourself."

"We'd have been in town sooner, only I had this family reunion to go to." She smiled. "First time we'd been together in nearly 15 years. Thanks to you."

"Anytime, Max."

"So it looks like we gonna crash at Joshua's. We're having a Halloween party next week. You should come. We'd both like you to be there. Only you gotta wear a costume."

"Maybe I will." He hadn't worn a costume for Halloween for years, but since she asked he just might.

She looked over at the computer screen. He was scanning police records. "Still saving the world, hun… You know I can't help you out with that, right? I can't pull any jobs for Eyes Only."

Logan said bitterly, "Why? Alec hand down the law?"

"That's not fair!" she said, angry that he'd think Alec would try to control her. "It's not just me anymore – I'm a mom now. I have to keep my head down. It can't be the way it was before."

Logan looked away, ashamed. He was being selfish, thinking only of himself. "I'm sorry. You're right. That was unfair." He looked back at her and asked, "can you still drop by and hang out?"

Max smiled. "Of course. That's what friends do. Anyway, I should be getting back. I just wanted to say hi." 

He nodded. "Lock my door on the way out."

Max sped home through the dark streets. She wanted to swing by the Needle, but that could wait for another night. Alec was waiting for her. She snuck quietly into the house. Original Cindy and Eva were curled up together on the sofa. Piano music drifted up from the basement. She tried to tiptoe soundlessly down the stairs but they creaked under her weight. Alec looked up but kept playing. At least he wasn't playing Chopin. She'd learned to judge his mood by the music he chose. He only played Chopin when he was in a dark mood. Tonight it was a sonata by Tchaikovsky.

"Happy to be back?" he asked.

"It's home." Max sat on the bottom step and watched him play. He was an entirely different person at the piano. The soldier in him was set aside and replaced by someone gentle, more vulnerable. Someone not afraid to admit his feelings. Alec was such a contradiction. After three years she was still trying to puzzle him out.

"I love you," she said. "I love our life together. Coming back here doesn't change that."

"I know."

Max smiled mischievously. "You sure you don't want me to show you?" She stood and walked over to the piano. Alec spun around on the stool to face her. She sat on his lap, facing him, and ran her fingers through his hair. He grinned and kissed her. 

He leaned back as the kiss deepened, and his elbow hit a discordant note on the keys. They giggled and stopped to listen but no sound came from upstairs. Alec lifted Max in his arms and stood up, and turned to set her down on the top of the piano. She threw back her head and Alec kissed her exposed neck, fingers deftly undoing buttons.


End file.
